


A day in the life of Spot

by SpotOddCow



Category: drawcast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpotOddCow/pseuds/SpotOddCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very true 100%<br/>scientifically tested to be fact</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the life of Spot

A day in the life of Spot

By totally not spot

 

Spot was like walkin’ down the street or something when she came across a cat kitten dragon thing in a tree and an old lady was like “save my cat thing btw it’s the cat in the tree” after a sudden realixation *realization spot jumped with her super rocket boots that she made with her psychowhatsit mind powers and grabbed the cat from the top of the building and dropped back down to deliver it safely to the lady “thank you for returning to my human” the cat said and gave spot a zillion dollars “all in a days work” she said and instead of taking the money for herself she fed it to the poor who choked on it and died within the period of 10 minutes “whoopsie” spot cried falling to her knees in despair then realized that god died for her sins and it was all good and then she left to go to work

 

“omg so sorry im late” she siad to mr. boss who was like really big and tuff and mean and sitting on his desk I mean chair chair at the desk “its okay spot we made cake since were so worried bout you also youre promoted for just being you” “wow boss that would be super impressive if you didn’t promote me every single fucking time I show up and stuff cake down my throat you stupid whore do ur fucking job for once goddamn” “ho ho ho” he smiled and spot thanked him graciously before leaving through the wall

 

once she reached her office she was suddenly caught in a landslide of bitches “spot we all love you have our babies” “kk sure” and she had a million babies with a million men and women and cows and then got arrested for bestiality but escaped prison with a spoon all before lunch “so spot how are you doing on your new case” the mr boss man said and spot was also a detective all along that was her job duh “oh well I haven’t wrote anything but its so obvious that it was the poison sandwich” “im talking about the case with the missing man and his cat” “oh uhhh yeah I was totally talking about that there was a sandwich” “thank you doctor spot where woud we ever be without you ill go tell his family hes been brutally murdered by a lunch snack at once” “damn straight” she said from within her fort of human babies “hey boss want a baby” “sure kid we need tons more babies in this establishment” and then there were babies

 

after a long hard days work spot came home tired to her beautiful wife Daniel Cota throwing a hissy fit and throwing fridges all over the house “bby whats wrong” spot cried running up to her wife (Daniel cota) “YOU SAID 5 MORE WORDS THAN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO THIS MORNING IT WAS SPAMMING ME” “why didn’t chu say anything” “BECAUSE FUCK YOU NO ONE IS MEANT TO KNOW WHY IM ANGRY AT THEM THAT’S HOW IT WORKS GOSH GET OUT THAT’S IT YOURE BANNED” “this is my house babe where will I go?? ): “ “IDC” she screeched as she ran away into the sunset. spot was super distressed where will she go? It was getting really dark and scareh when she got ouside there was a creepy man asking for food “please miss would you spare an old man some food” she gave her a baby she had spared earlier “now that I know you are true” the old man said “I will reveal my true form” and then he flashed his naked body at spot and she ran away fast because it was all too powerful she eventually ended up chilling on some bench eating away her sorrows in cake because who the fuck eats babies that’s really messed up man

 

then she flew away into the sun

 

 

 


End file.
